


Snow Day

by bettyluvsjuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyluvsjuggie/pseuds/bettyluvsjuggie
Summary: Betty Cooper wakes up to discover a heavy layer of snow over Riverdale whilst her boyfriend sleeps. Though Jughead is less than enthused about having to stand in the cold, he embraces the snow for the sake of Betty.





	Snow Day

Waking up in Jughead’s arms was Betty’s favourite way to start the day.

She’d stirred slowly, in the early hours of the morning when sunlight was only beginning to creep through the gaps in the curtain. Yet to flutter her eyes open, she smiled as she became aware of a strong arm draped lazily over her waist, lightly holding her body in place. Betty tenderly touched her fingers to his, then began trailing them along his skin. Her fingers danced gently along his forearm, across his broad bicep, towards his shoulder blades. Betty finally opened her eyes, still glazed with sleep, and she could not hold back the smile that graced her features as they fell upon the vision before her. 

(God, he’s so beautiful.)

He was lying on his front, the tanned skin of his back exposed above the covers. Her eyes skimmed over her boyfriend’s body that was all smooth planes of hard muscle. Betty always took pleasure in the knowledge that only she knew what lay beneath the many layers of flannel and worn out t-shirts, that it was a sight just for her. 

Half of Jughead’s face was pressed lightly into the pillow, the other half displayed for Betty to study silently as he slept. Her eyes trailed across his beautiful features, enjoying how peaceful he looked, breathing softly and slowly. Betty sighed, wishing his face could always be as free from stress as it was here amongst the pastel covers of her bed. His dark hair was tousled, messy and wild, free from the confines of his beanie. Every time she saw him slip the hat from his raven locks, it made Betty’s heart swell because she knew what it meant to him. She knew he felt safe with her. Now, she combed her hands through his thick hair, unafraid that it would wake him. She breathed a laugh to herself.

(He sleeps like the dead.)

Betty lay contentedly for a few hours, while the sun rose into the sky, tracing lazy patterns on her boyfriend’s bare skin, examining his beautiful features and simply revelling in the feeling of being in his arms. She couldn’t remember a time she felt more at peace, and she didn’t want it to end.

Finally, she willed herself to leave the bed. Gently placing the arm that had locked her in place by his side, she slipped silently from beneath the covers. Stretching her aching limbs, she suddenly became aware of her nakedness and reached down to pick on an abandoned S t-shirt that was littered amongst other clothes strewn on the floor and slipped it over her head. Padding over to her vanity, she picked her phone. Her forehead creased as her eyes skimmed the messages, before she quickly skipped to the window, and her face broke into a wide grin.

Jughead finally began to stir from his heavy sleep, frowning at the absence of his girlfriend from his arms. He rolled onto his back and moved to lean on his forearms, sitting up slightly until his eyes landed on the blonde goddess standing by the window. 

(Fuck, does she look good in the morning.)

She was leaning slightly against the wall, her green eyes practically glowing with excitement as she gazed outside. Her golden waves framed her face, loose and messy, cascading down in her natural curls. He smirked as he noticed her frame was covered by his t-shirt, drowning her petite body, with endless, smooth legs peeking out from below the hem.

(She looks too good in my clothes.)

Betty was truly fascinated by whatever was beyond the glass, unaware whilst Jughead admired her from the bed where they’d slept. 

“Morning, gorgeous,” his husky voice called out, still coated with sleepiness. 

Her green eyes flickered from her trance and locked with his blue ones and she smiled, biting her lip as she shamelessly dragged her eyes over him for the hundredth time that morning. 

“Hey Juggie,” she breathed. “Guess what!” 

She pushed herself off the wall, and started slinking back towards the bed. She crawled in next to him, leaning over his body slightly. 

“What?” he smirked back at Betty. Her golden tresses were falling around her face, tickling his own.

“It’s a snow day!” She beamed animatedly, practically squealing. Jughead, however, was less enthused at the news. He groaned and rolled his eyes, flopping his body back into the bed heavily. 

“Betts, it snows here all the damn time.” 

“No Jug! It’s heavy snow, really heavy! We don’t have to go to school” the blonde girl was still grinning widely. “So I get you all to myself” her voice dropped slightly, a huskier tone lacing her words as she raked her eyes down his very naked torso before flicking back to his own, “all day”.

Jughead’s eyes darkened as his girlfriend smirked down at him.

“Well, what are we waiting for?”

***

“Betts, this isn’t exactly what I thought you had in mind for the day!” he yelled at her, she could hear the clear irritation in his voice and threw her head back laughing.

Though still frustrated, Jughead couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face as he watched the girl he loved knee-deep in snow, spinning around with her arms outstretched and head tossed back. Her melodious laughter echoed through the Cooper’s backyard as she danced through the fresh white powder, whilst Jughead stood still, made miserable by the cold. Oh, and Betty teasing him. That pissed him off too. 

She bounded through the thick snow towards Jughead. “Aren’t you enjoying the snow, my love?” She grinned at him, teasing him lightly. Her hair whipped around her as she skipped, flicking across her face. A delicate pink painted the tip of her nose, but her whole face glowed with happiness. 

“Aren’t you bored of it yet Betty? It always snows in Riverdale.” He questioned her genuinely. The fascination with the snow had been lost on him since it occurred so frequently. 

She smiled up at him, a slightly wistful look dusting her face. She paused for a moment to think. “Yeah, but I haven’t had the chance to enjoy it in a long time.” Her eyes flashed with sadness for a moment, mourning for when her days were carefree. Now, she felt like she carried the weight of the world with her most days. 

Jughead frowned at her sudden change in mood. Something inside him switched, determined not to let his girlfriend’s happiness falter. With the boyish smile she loved so much, Betty watched Jughead lean down and scoop up a handful of snow, patting it together between his gloved hands. Her eyes narrowed at his action, and flicked back to his own shining blue orbs. 

“Well, Betts, I think you better run, because things are about to get real.” She gasped at his words, before she squealed and ran. Moments later, she felt the snowball hit her back, shrieking loudly. 

“Oh it’s on Jughead Jones!” she was instantly scooping down, forming her own snowballs as the culprit of the attack laughed at her. 

“Bring it Betty Cooper” He grinned widely. Maybe it would do him some good to enjoy the snow too.

***

“Truce?” Jughead held his hands up. Many snowballs later, the couple were both soaked and freezing. They breathed heavily as the aftermath of chasing each other through the snow, and laughing so hard it made their stomachs ache. 

“Admitting defeat, Jug?” Betty smirked at him, her green eyes shone with mischief.

“Well,” he relaxed his arms, reaching one out for Betty’s waist and gently pulling her body against him, “one of us has to eventually. And we both know that you rarely quit.” He gazed at her face, he was so full of love for her it baffled him. 

He dipped his face so that his lips met hers. He kissed her tenderly, he wanted her to know that he loved her, that he would do anything for her. Even enjoy the snow. Her lips moved against his, so grateful to have him with her. One of Bettys hands trailed up his arms, gripping the collar of his flannel, pulling him closer to her. He was barely aware of her nimble fingers playing with the collar of his shirt, he was so entranced by her kiss, that he barely felt her pull the collar back until-

“HOLY SHIT” Jughead screamed and writhed as he felt the cold, wet substance sliding down the skin of his back. He was jumping around and screaming expletives whilst Betty ran laughing into the house behind him. 

“I never quit Jughead Jones!” She yelled, mischievous and triumphant.

(No she fucking doesn’t.)

Jughead couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
